fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolf Among Us
The Wolf Among Us is a video game developed in 2013-2014 by Telltale Games. A spin-off of the Fables ''comic book series, it chronologically takes place before the comic series in 1986 and is a decision designed game that features very similar gameplay mechanics to Telltale's previous game, ''The Walking Dead. The game, as is The Walking Dead, is episodic in nature; it consists of five episodes that were digitally released overtime from October 2013 to July 2014. A retail disc version was released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, as well as PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 4, 2014 in North America and on November 7, 2014 in Europe. Overview The main and playable character of the story is Bigby Wolf, who is sheriff of Fabletown. During this time period Ichabod Crane is deputy mayor; Snow White, who is Crane's secretary, is the game's deuteragonist and Bigby's ally and close friend. The story follows Bigby as he investigates a murder, allowing him to interact with many of the well-known fables from the series. Many decisions the player makes as Bigby have consequences. He already has a tenuous relationship with Snow White, and the story fleshes that out. If he chooses to assist (or not) one person, it may also have an effect on how another person might react to him. Cancellation Season 2 was announced during SDCC 2017 in a Telltale Summer Update for a release in late 2018. But on May 25th, 2018, it was announced that Season 2 would be delayed to 2019, due to Pete Hawley becoming the new CEO for Telltale Games and how a quarter of the studio's employees were laid off. As of September 21st 2018, [[The_Wolf_Among_Us:_Season_2|Season 2 of The Wolf Among Us]] as well as development of all other Telltale properties has been canceled alongside the majority studio closure and subsequent bankruptcyhttps://www.polygon.com/2018/9/21/17888258/telltale-games-layoffs of Telltale Incorporated. During The Game Awards 2019, a trailer was shown revealing that the game project was revived, with WB Games publishing it. Episodes Episode 1: "Faith" Many fairy tale creatures have moved into an area of Manhattan known as "Fabletown". The sheriff, Bigby Wolf, once the infamous "Big Bad Wolf," becomes swept into a case involving the gruesome murder of a Fable. With this death in Fabletown, along with his history of violence and brutality, Bigby finds his role as protector and sheriff threatened. Episode 2: "Smoke & Mirrors" Sheriff Bigby continues his investigation into the murders in Fabletown leading to quite some unexpected turns. Episode 3: "A Crooked Mile" After discovering damning evidence at a bloody crime scene, Bigby is just steps behind the prime suspect of a horrific murder, but he's not the only one; other forces in Fabletown will stop at nothing to protect their interests. Episode 4: "In Sheep's Clothing" Beaten and bloody, Bigby is confronted by the realization that a society built on secrets is ripe for exploitation. And that the disenfranchised of Fabletown may see his prey not as the cause of their problems, but as their solution. Constantly caught between ‘the rules’ and doing the right thing, Bigby must tread a path fraught with danger in this penultimate episode. Episode 5: "Cry Wolf" Following a bloody trail of murder and corruption, Bigby Wolf confronts a powerful enemy: a dark force that has been feeding on the desperation of Fabletown's seedy underbelly. But when hidden truths are revealed, you must decide exactly what justice means... Extras *Book of Fables - Accessible from the pause menu (with more aesthetic detail in the main menu), this is a list of the games' characters, locations, items and subjects that is updated as the player progresses. Some entries require certain decisions to be made by Bigby in order to be obtained. *Player Choices - 5-6 (approximately) of the decisions the player can make in an episode will be tracked by Telltale and reported to the player at the episode's end. The player can see what percentage of other players made their decision as well. *Achievements - Awarded to the player amongst completion of an episode's chapter, an episode, or amongst all the Book of Fables' entries relevant to that episode being obtained. *Soundtrack - The original music of the game. *Characters - The characters, some game original and some from the comics, in the game. *Deaths - The characters who die in the game. *Locations - The places Bigby visits throughout the game.. Cast (In order of appearance) *Adam Harrington as Bigby Wolf - Ep. 1-5, and Woodsman'' ''- Ep. 1-4 *Chuck Kourouklis as Toad - Ep. 1-5, ''and Bufkin ''- Ep. 1-4 *Melissa Hutchison as TJ - Ep. 1-5, ''and Beauty - ''Ep. 1-5 *Cia Court as Faith - Ep. 1 *Brian Sommer as Colin - Ep. 1-5 *Gavin Hammon as Beast - Ep. 1-5, Magic Mirror - Ep. 1-5, ''Tweedledee - ''Ep. 1-Present, ''and Tweedledum - ''Ep. 1-5 or 1-3 (Determinant) *Erin Yvette as Snow White - Ep. 1-5 *Sam Joan as Cryer - Ep. 1-5 *Andrew Chaikin as Grendel - Ep. 1-5 *Noam Smooha as Tiny Tim - Ep. 1-5 *Roger Jackson as Ichabod Crane - Ep. 1-3 *Anthony Lam as Lawrence - Ep. 1-5 or 1 (Determinant) *Janet Lipsey as Holly - Ep. 1-5 *Cissy Jones as Kelsey Brannigan - Ep. 2 *Dave Fennoy as Bluebeard - Ep. 2-5 *Colin Benoit as Jack Horner - Ep. 2-5 *Sandy Delonga as Vivian - Ep. 2-Ep. 5 *Kevin Howarth as Georgie Porgie - Ep. 2-Ep. 5 *Molly Benson as Nerissa - Ep. 2-5 *Ben Knoll as Hans - Ep. 2-5 *David Kaye as Swineheart - Ep. 3-4 *Dustin Rubin as Flycatcher - Ep. 3-5 *Laura Bailey as Aunty Greenleaf - Ep. 3-5 *Kat Cressida as Bloody Mary - Ep. 3-5 *Philip Banks as Crooked Man - Ep. 3-5 *Julian Kwasneski as Caller - Ep. 4 *Bobby Vickers as Jersey Devil - Ep. 4-5 *Terence McGovern as Johann - Ep. 4-5 Deaths ''Determinant means that the character's status is determined by the player's decisions.'' Episode 1: "Faith" *Faith *Lawrence (Determinant) *Lily (Glamoured to look like Snow) Episode 2: "Smoke & Mirrors" *Magic Mirror (reconstructed in Episode 4: "In Sheep's Clothing") Episode 3: "A Crooked Mile" *Tweedledum (Determinant) Episode 5: "Cry Wolf" *Vivian *Georgie Porgie *Bloody Mary *The Crooked Man (Determinant) Media Images TWAU Wallpaper 1.png FTH Promo 1.png SAM Promo 1.png ACM Promo 1.png ISC Promo 1.png CW Promo 1.png FTH Pre-Release 1.png FTH Pre-Release 2.png FTH Pre-Release 3.png FTH Pre-Release 4.png FTH Pre-Release 5.png FTH Pre-Release 6.png FTH Pre-Release 7.png SAM Pre-Release 1.png SAM Pre-Release 2.png SAM Pre-Release 3.png SAM Pre-Release 4.png ISC Pre-Release 1.png ISC Pre-Release 2.png ISC Pre-Release 3.png CW Pre-Release 1.png CW Pre-Release 2.png CW Pre-Release 3.png CW Pre-Release 4.png Videos Your First Look at Telltales New Game|First look The Wolf Among Us - Season Premiere Teaser Trailer|Teaser The Wolf Among Us - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Accolades Trailer - Coming to iOS & PlayStation Vita|Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us Episode 2 Red Band Trailer|Episode 2 Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Episode 2 Accolades Trailer|Episode 2 Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Episode 3 Launch Trailer|Episode 3 Trailer File:The Wolf Among Us - Episode 3 Accolades Trailer|Episode 3 Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 - 'In Sheep's Clothing'|Episode 4 Trailer The Wolf Among Us Season Finale - Episode 5 - 'Cry Wolf' Trailer|Episode 5 Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Season Finale 'CRY WOLF' Accolades Trailer|Episode 5 Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us A Telltale Games Series - Coming to PS4 and Xbox One|PlayStation 4 and Xbox One Trailer The Wolf Among Us - PS Vita Trailer|PlayStation Vita Trailer For walkthrough videos, please visit the Walkthrough section. See also External Links *Official game site *The Wolf Among Us on Votable *Facebook page *Digital Trends announcement *Game Informer announcement References Category:Video Games Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Episodes